


Tak trochu jiné tajemství

by Hanetka



Series: Drarry Challenge 2016 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanetka/pseuds/Hanetka
Summary: Povídka pro Drarry Challenge 2016 na téma, které zadala Broskynka AP:„Každý ma nejakú tú úchylku. Harry samozrejme nie je výnimkou. Už dlhšiu dobu ho vzrušuje nosenie luxusnej dámskej spodnej bielizne (satén, čipka, dámske nohavičky, podväzkové pásy, podväzkové pančuchy, (NIE! podprsenky). Čo sa stane, keď sa Draco nejakou „nešťastnou“ náhodou dozvie, aké tajomstvo ukrýva Harry pod svojím hábitom?“





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tohle téma jsem zpracovala dobrovolně nad plán. Bylo mi přiděleno jiné téma, ze kterého se nakonec vyklubalo volné pokračování tohohle úletu. Nedalo mi to spát, a tak... varuji vás. Cracfic, bohapusté PWP, rating rozhodně 18+!  
> Ještě poznámka – děj se odehrává v šestém ročníku.  
> Pro ty, komu se to líbilo, příběh pokračuje v druhé práci série pod názvem Plesová patálie.

 

„Máš?“

Dobby přikývl a podal Harrymu látkový pytel. Musel teď brát služby v bradavické prádelně místo v kuchyni, ale jestli Harry Potter potřebuje dívčí prádlo, tak ho potřebuje a Dobby udělá všechno, aby mu vyhověl.

Harry pytel otevřel, rychle do něj nakoukl a zatetelil se blahem. Krajka, hedvábí… Už skoro cítil vzrušující hladivý dotek těch luxusních tkanin na svém těle a v podbřišku se mu rozlilo tepavé blaho. Ale… moment! Tohle není prádlo, jaké si Dobby obvykle z prádelny „půjčoval“. Bradavické studentky měly sklon pod hábity nosit spíš bavlnu a chlad hradních zdí a syrovost chodeb je často donutily navléct si místo svádivého prádýlka tlusté vlněné bombarďáky. Která z jeho spolužaček najednou přešla na prádlo hodné kurtizány?

Kdyby se tu zase letos odehrával Turnaj tří kouzelnických škol jako před třemi lety, vsadil by hůlku i neviditelný plášť na děvčata z Krásnohůlek. Vždyť to kvůli nim to začalo. Tehdy to skřítci zavalení prací přestali tak dokonale zvládat a hromady prádla navíc jak od kruvalských šampiónů, tak od těch krásnohůlských voňavkářů (a těch bylo tedy obzvlášť požehnaně, ti se převlékali snad osmkrát denně), způsobily, že každou chvíli někdo nedostal svoji várku a musel se spokojit s hromádkou čisťounce vypranou, nažehlenou a navoněnou – ale cizí.

Harrymu se tehdy místo trenýrek po Dudleym a ponožek strýce Vernona dostalo dívčích tang a hedvábných punčoch. Přišel na to těsně před vyučováním, zaspal a všichni z ložnice už byli dávno v trapu, a jestli nechtěl jít pod hábitem naostro (a to nechtěl – na rozdíl od onoho kouzelníka z mistrovství světa ve famfrpálu neměl nijak rád, když mu kolem franty foukalo – navíc v bradavickém hradu pěkně ledově), nezbývalo mu nic jiného, než vzít zavděk tím, co měl. Strávil pár perných chvil, než se do toho nacpal. Copak tanga, tam celkem věděl, jak na to, koneckonců mělo to tři otvory – jedním dovnitř, dvěma dalšími prostrčit nohy a bylo to, třebaže ta šňůrka mezi půlkami byla zpočátku nezvykle otravná. Ale podvazkový pás a punčochy, to byl horší hlavolam. Nakonec to zvládl a během dne zjistil, že… ta původně nepohodlná tkanička, zařezávající se do nezvyklých míst, se při chůzi posouvala a třela a dráždila nervová zakončení, o nichž do té doby neměl ani tušení. Hedvábná krajka vepředu hladivě objímala to, co do něj nasoukal, a oproti plandavým trenýrkám o tři čísla větším to byl pocit… velice příjemný. Navíc měl dojem čehosi hanbatého a zakázaného. Pocit tajné nemravnosti jen přidal k fyzickým podnětům v oněch místech a Harrymu brzy miniaturní trojúhelníček látky přestal stačit, jeho probuzené vzrušení si našlo cestu přes horní okraj ven a sevřené mezi těsnou krajku a břicho se o ně z obou stran při každém pohybu pěkně otřelo.

Harry strávil den na ostří nože. Balancoval na pokraji čehosi, co ho přivádělo k šílenství, potlačoval v sobě touhu sáhnout pod hábit a uvolnit tlak, až to nakonec nevydržel a před večeří vzal útokem dívčí toalety ve druhém patře. Ufňukaná Uršula byla k Harryho štěstí pryč, nejspíš v koupelně prefektů šmírovala Cedrika, a tak si mohl ulevit, jak potřeboval. Navíc svoje hlasité vzdychání a sténání mohl snadno svést právě na Uršulu, což byla nečekaná výhoda. Do večera využil soukromí toalet ještě dvakrát a prádlo odevzdal skřítkům v takovém stavu, že hanbou nedokázal pomyslet na to, co si asi pomyslí.

Jenže... už se toho pocitu nedokázal vzdát. Když to skřítci popletli podruhé, zajiskřilo mu nadšeně v očích. Potřetí to už vyhlížel. Počtvrté se nemohl dočkat. Pak turnaj skončil a on byl v depresi z Cedrikovy smrti. Nejdřív si ani neuvědomil, že krásnohůlští odjeli a je po mýlkách. Jenže čas se nezastavil a smutek postupně přešel ve frustraci z dlouhodobé nucené abstinence. Harry na tom byl nakonec tak, že zvažoval nákup takového oblečení z vlastních zdrojů. Jenže kde? Mohl snad v Prasinkách zaskočit do obchodu s dámským prádýlkem? Nebo v Příčné ulici? Co kdyby ho někdo viděl? Hned by to bylo v novinách a ani si nechtěl představovat, jak by si takové šťavnaté sousto vychutnala Rita Holoubková. Buď by mu přisoudila náročnou milenku – a o to vážně nestál, stačilo, co si navymýšlela o něm a Hermioně – ještě by ji napadlo, že to kupuje pro ni, pro Merlinovy zlaté oči! – nebo by z něj udělala úchylného fetišistu. Jak si tajně připouštěl, měla by skoro pravdu, ale svět o tom vědět nemusí. A zajít do mudlovského obchodu? Upřímně – ani si nedokázal představit konverzaci s prodavačkou. _„Dobrý den, co si přejete?“ „Dámské kalhotky, prosím, a nějaké punčochy a také podvazkový pás.“ „A v jaké velikosti?“ „V mé, prosím. A mohu si to vyzkoušet?“_ Jak by se ta prodavačka asi tvářila? Studem by se propadl do horoucích pekel.

A tak jednoho dne, kdy frustrace dostoupila vrcholu, obrátil se na Dobbyho. A Dobby, nadšený, že po něm Harry Potter něco chce, se ani neptal proč, nač a jak. Nosil mu z prádelny dívčí prádlo a zase ho tam vracel a Harrymu skoro ani nevadilo, že bradavická děvčata oproti krásnohůlským mají spíš praktický a přízemní vkus. Musel si sice dávat v ložnici zatracený pozor, aby ho nikdo nenachytal, a ve dnech, kdy měl famfrpál, se toho musel kvůli společným šatnám úplně vzdát, ale ty ostatní dny stály za to. V pátém ročníku, po objevu Komnaty nejvyšší potřeby, jeho spokojenost ještě stoupla. Už nemusel čekat, až se zase Uršula vydá na toulky, aby měl volné pole působnosti. Kolikrát ho napadlo, jak je název té místnosti přiléhavý. Ale pořád se mu stýskalo po té nádheře luxusních tkanin. Ba ne, bavlna se hedvábí nemohla vyrovnat.

Až teď, po třech letech, najednou…

Znovu nahlédl do pytle, který mu Dobby podal. Nespletl se. Vážně krajky. A tohle je rozhodně hedvábí a tady… co je tohle? Vytáhl černý lesklý kousek kůže a zjistil, že jsou to tanga – a trojúhelníček vepředu má šněrování. Představil si, jaký pocit to bude, mít ty překřížené tkaničky přitisknuté k… a mírně se opotil a zacukalo mu v podbřišku. O kousek níž se cosi probudilo k životu. Potlačil touhu s tím kouskem okamžitě navštívit Komnatu svých nejvyšších potřeb a vrátil se k otázce, kde se to tu vzalo.

Že by některá z profesorek? Harry si rychle v duchu prolistoval seznam bradavického profesorského sboru. McGonagallová – ani omylem. Prýtová – no propána, to ne, rozhodně to není její velikost.  Červotočková ne, ta je určitě typ spíš na nohavičkové teplé bombarďáky a Vectorová taky. Trelawneyová – že by? Rozhodně ne, až se z té představy otřásl. A že by pod famfrpálový hábit nosila tohle Hoochová, to zavrhl rovnou. Jednou to zkusil. A ačkoliv jindy je v těch partiích krajka příjemná, na násadě od koštěte pěkně škrábe a zadírá se do těch nejjemnějších míst. Nikdy víc.

Tak kdo?

„Čí to je?“ optal se Dobbyho zvědavě.

„Dobby neví. Dobby to vzal z police, určené pro Zmijozel, ale jim prádlo roznáší jiný skřítek, Dobby neví, komu to patří. Má to Dobby radši vrátit?“ zeptal se skřítek nejistě, když uviděl Harryho šokovaný výraz. Zmijozel? Pro Merlinovu vousatou bradu, ZMIJOZEL? Ale rychle se z prvotního šoku vzpamatoval. No jistěže Zmijozel. Kdo jiný by si kupoval takovéhle prádlo, než někdo z té party nóbl snobů? To ho mohlo napadnout dávno a mohl požádat Dobbyho, aby jim polici prohrábl už dřív. Zmijozel nebo ne, tohle byla rozhodně nirvána. Žádná bavlněná nuda nebo – ó hrůzo – kousavá vlna.

„Ne, Dobby,“ rychle si přitáhl pytel k sobě. „Udělal jsi to výtečně. Tak zase za tři dny tady, ano?“

Skřítek s hlasitým pufnutím zmizel a Harry opatrně nahlédl do Pobertovské mapy, jestli je kolem čistý vzduch. Bude si muset náramně pospíšit – už takhle se zdržel a hned první hodinu ho čeká Obrana proti černé magii se Snapem, tam rozhodně nesmí přijít pozdě. Ale jednu výhodu to má – v ložnici ze stejných důvodů teď už nikdo nebude, a jestli sebou hodí, ještě si to stihne obléknout.

***

Draco Malfoy měl za sebou to nejpříšernější ze všech příšerných rán. Probudil ho takový jekot a kvílení, že si na okamžik myslel, že do zmijozelského sklepení nějaký prokletý nebelvírák propašoval Smrtonošku. Ze všech ložnic vybíhali zmijozelové nejrůznějšího věku v pyžamech a nočních košilích a vráželi do sebe na chodbě směrem k dívčím ložnicím, odkud se linuly ty šílené skřeky. Jindy by si to užil – přehlídku polonahých těl obojího pohlaví si vždycky vychutnal rád – ale takhle vytržený ze sladkého spánku rozhodně neměl náladu na nějaké očumování.

„Pusťte mě, pomatenci!“ vykřikl na dav, padající přes sebe před vstupem do dívčí části koleje, a procpal se mezi nimi až dopředu. Zvedl pěst a zabušil na dveře, jak nejsilněji uměl. Uroboros, který ve Zmijozelu hlídal vstup do chodby s dívčími ložnicemi, si zrovna z tlamy pustil konec svého ocasu a rozhlížel se, kam vetřelce kousnout (takhle to bylo zařízeno v Bradavicích ve všech kolejích – vchod do dívčích ložnic byl ošetřen genderovým kouzlem, které neomylně rozpoznávalo pohlaví osoby snažící se o vstup, a s těmi s nesprávným příslušenstvím si umělo poradit raz dva), když se dveře otevřely a vykoukla rozcuchaná hlava Millicent Bulstrodeové.

„Co se to tam u vás děje?“ optal se Draco. „Nemůžete nechat lidi dospat?“

„My bychom taky spaly rády,“ zašklebila se Millicent. „To Pansy. Někdo jí asi v prádelně vyměnil hadry za jiný. Nechápu to. Kvůli spoďárům dělat takovej cirkus. Ječí tam a ječí a není k zastavení.“

„Dojdu ke Snapeovi pro pohodový odvar,“ povzdechl si Draco, který moc dobře věděl, proč Pansy tak vyvádí. Ve snaze dostat se mu do postele, čímž byla poslední dobou úplně posedlá (jako by vůbec měla šanci), si pořizovala čím dál odvážnější prádlo a neváhala mu ho jakoby omylem předvádět. Ne, že by se nekoukl rád, a možná, v nouzi nejvyšší, by dovolil i víc, třebaže s holkama to nebylo tak úplně ono. Ale Pansy? Téhle vlezlé štěnice už by se potom jakživ nezbavil. To už by se radši vyspal s Potterem. Jenže Pansy si dělala naděje a ve svém tažení získat přízeň dědice Malfoyů plenila rodičovský účet horentními sumami za francouzské hadříky. A jestli jí je někdo vyměnil, hysterie je pochopitelná. Budou se muset zeptat v prádelně, kam se ty její věci poděly. Ale jedno po druhém. Vydal se do Severusových komnat pro odvar, aby se ze všeho nejdřív zbavili toho kraválu.

Když potom stále ještě (naštěstí už potichu) vzlykající a popotahující Pansy vešla do společenské místnosti s hromádkou prádla v náručí, snažil se tvářit účastně, přestože ho z té lapálie už bolela hlava. Co všechno jako prefekt ještě bude muset řešit? Nikdy by si nepomyslel, že tahle funkce je spíš jakýsi údržbář. Studenti se na něj obraceli s kdejakou pitomostí od nevyhovující snídaně až po ucpané záchody. Pansy byla jako prefektka k ničemu – vždyť nedovedla vyřešit ani svůj problém – a tak to většinou bylo na něm. Zase se bude muset dohadovat se skřítky a z toho měl vždycky zničené zažívání.

„Ukaž, co ti poslali,“ vyzval Pansy, a když roztáhla trenýrky, ze kterých by vypadl i Goyle, Draco vyvalil oči a potlačil smích, který mu zabublal v krku. Nestál o další hysterický záchvat. „S kým ti to prohodili, s Hagridem?“ vypadlo z něj. Tohle neuhlídal.

„Jak to mám asi vědět?“ začala znovu vzlykat Pansy. „Měla jsem tam dvě soupravy z francouzskýhedvábný krajky a jedny tanga… jen pro tvoje oči, Draco,“ pokusila se na něj svůdně uculit, ale s obličejem flekatým brekem z toho vyšel spíš škleb. Draco se otřásl.

„No, tak jdeme na to,“ povzdechl si, sebral špetku Letaxu a hodil ho do krbu. „Skřítka odpovídajícího za prádelnu, okamžitě!“ zavolal vztekle do zelených plamenů a připravil se na další bolehlav ze skřítkovské naivní servilnosti.

Nevyřešili nic. Zdálo se, že v bradavické prádelně došlo k politováníhodnému omylu. Přivolaný skřítek – ten zmetek Dobby, dobře si ho z domova pamatoval – jen krčil rameny a tvrdil, že nic neví a že je v prádelně nový. Ale Draco si dobře povšiml, jak mu cuká koutek v potlačovaném škodolibém úsměvu. To bylo neslýchané – škodolibý skřítek! Měl by si za to skřípnout uši do skříně, ten mrňavý Potterův vlezdoprdelka.

Ráno bylo prostě celé v tahu. Když konečně propustil skřítka a Pansy přesvědčil, ať si oblékne něco jiného a počká, jestli se prádlo po dalším pracím dnu zase nevrátí, měl sotva čas vyhnat ostatní zvědavé čumily na snídani. Pak si uvědomil, že i on je ještě v županu a sám snídani rozhodně nestihne. Bude mít co dělat, aby nepřišel pozdě na Obranu, kterou měli dnes první hodinu společně s Nebelvírem. A i když u jiných předmětů by mu to bylo fuk, kmotra popouzet pozdním příchodem nechtěl.

***

Draco vyběhl z chodby, vedoucí ke zmijozelskému sklepení, v podpaží knihy na dnešní vyučování, a v duchu si nadával. Zapomněl hůlku na nočním stolku, musel se pro ni vracet a už tak napjatý čas se zkrátil o další cenné minuty. Dnešek byl prostě odepsaný den. S hůlkou v ruce právě tryskem zahýbal za roh, aby zachránil, co se dá, když do někoho vrazil s takovou silou, až se zapotácel a dotyčný se dokonce svalil na zem. S rukou přitištěnou k čelu, aby zamáčkl bouli, a s jiskřičkami v otřesených očích se nadechl, aby toho bezhlavého idiota setřel, když se mu konečně rozjasnil zrak a on si uvědomil, co to vlastně vidí.

V neuspořádané změti vyhrnutého hábitu se tu před ním odhalily nohy. Štíhlé, svalnaté, moc pěkné nohy, navlečené do hedvábných punčoch. Což o to, že se někomu při pádu vyhrne hábit, to koneckonců není nic divného, ale ty nohy byly nepopiratelně mužské. V punčochách. Vtom se ta osoba taky probrala z otřesu způsobeného kolizí, zvedla se na lokty a on zjistil, že se dívá do vyděšené tváře… Harryho Pottera.

Harry Potter.

Chlapec, Který Přežil.

Jeho Odvěký Nepřítel.

V dívčích punčochách.

A má ty nejhezčí nohy, jaké kdy viděl.

Oněmělý úžasem jen zíral. Tohle si bude muset promyslet. Nemohl si nepovšimnout, že při pohledu na ta stehna vypracovaná famfrpálem jeho jistá část, ta, kterou se Pansy nikdy nepodařilo přimět k nějaké kloudné a ochotné spolupráci, jeví nepopiratelný zájem. Ale nemá čas. Snape mu sice odpustil hodně, ale přijít pozdě si nemůže dovolit ani on. Jen ještě…

Přistoupil blíž, hůlkou odhrnul už tak vykasaný hábit ještě o kousek výš, a když uviděl podvazkový pás a šněrovací kožená tanga, ze kterých se vrchem drala Potterova výbavička, zasvítilo mu v očích.

To už se ale vzpamatoval i Potter. Bleskově si stáhl hábit dolů, vyskočil na nohy a pod bleskem jizvy mu najednou lítaly blesky i z očí.

„Co to děláš, ty úchyle?! Nemůžeš očumovat někoho jiného?“

Draco zavrtěl hlavou a ironicky zamlaskal jazykem. „Ts, ts, ts, Pottere. Koukám jenom na to, co mi ty tady tak ochotně ukazuješ. A odpověď na otázku, kdo z nás dvou je tady větší úchyl, je poněkud diskutabilní, nemyslíš?“

Sledoval, jak v Potterovi hrklo a tváře mu zrudly jak čepičky karkulinek. Ó, tohle bude nádhera. Jak on si tuhle situaci vychutná! Ale teď ne, je nejvyšší čas proklouznout do učebny, než tam dorazí Severus. A tak, když viděl, že se Potter nadechuje k odpovědi, zastavil ho zvednutou rukou.

„Později,“ řekl s významným úsměvem, otočil se a znovu se dal do běhu. Potter zrovna tak. Ten si nemohl dovolit přijít pozdě ještě mnohem víc než Draco.

***

Harry byl celý den jako na jehlách. Ten ranní incident s Malfoyem jím otřásl do morku kostí. Už od dob Ohnivého poháru mu bylo jasné, že bude na blonďáky, a když tehdy šla na ples Cho s Cedrikem, pěkně žárlil, jenže jaksi na opačnou osobu, než si všichni mysleli. A Draco byl taky blonďák a ten jeho úsměv Harrymu zvedal tlak a ještě i cosi jiného… Ale byl to zatracený Malfoy! Nemůže takhle myslet na Malfoye! Jenže jeho představivost i tělo si dělaly, co chtěly. Celou hodinu Obrany proti černé magii protrpěl napůl v mrákotách a ani urážlivé Snapeovy poznámky ho tentokrát nedokázaly vytrhnout z přemýšlení o tom, co chce vlastně Draco se svým odhalením udělat. Při odchodu z učebny v nastalé tlačenici ucítil, že mu někdo do ruky strčil papírek se vzkazem, ve kterém stálo:

_Dnes večer v devět. Komnata nejvyšší potřeby. Jen my dva. A hleď mít na sobě to, co ráno._

 Draco ho měl na kolenou. Dnes by stačilo jen jedno to pitomé kouzlo, které jeho otec tak rád prováděl na Snapeovi, a jeho tajemství budou mít na očích celé Bradavice jak na talíři. Ve vyučování dnes nemá jedinou pauzu, aby se doběhl převléknout. Co komu udělal? Musí být prokletý, ne vyvolený.

A nepomáhal mu ani fakt, že kdykoliv mu v hlavě vytanula vzpomínka na Dracův úsměv a to, jak se Malfoyovi při pohledu na to, co nosil pod hábitem, zablýsklo v očích, způsobila mu ještě větší pnutí v rozkroku. Marně se přesvědčoval, že ten úsměv byl zlomyslný a zlověstný. Do večera byl v takovém stavu, že to až bolelo, a svatosvatě se zapřísahal, že za a) nikam nepůjde; a za b) to pitomé negližé už nikdy neoblékne. A kdyby to chtěl Malfoy potom někde vykládat, nebude mít žádný důkaz a nikdo mu neuvěří.

Uvěří. Stačí dát tu vzpomínku do myslánky. Pro Merlinovu vousatou bradu, jak to, že na to nepomyslel dřív? Malfoy ho má rozhodně v hrsti. Dokonale. A navíc… pomyšlení, že by si ty hadříky už nikdy nevzal na sebe, bylo nečekaně trýznivé. A taky byl skoro nepříčetně zvědavý, co mu vlastně Malfoy chce. _Jen my dva…_ Myslel to vážně? Nebo to byla bouda a bude tam na něj čekat celý Zmijozel? Možná, kdyby tam šel…

Ne. Nepůjde. Nepoleze do tak jasné pasti, nebude strkat dobrovolně hlavu na špalek. Malfoy je arogantní, užalovaný a podrazácký zmetek, nenávidí ho už šest let, navzdory tomu, že je to bezesporu ten nejpohlednější a nejelegantnější student v Bradavicích. Zkažené vejce v překrásné skořápce. Pukavec. Určitě chystá nějaký podraz.

Ale kdyby tam šel… možná by se mohl dostat k nějakým informacím, co chystají Smrtijedi. Určitě od otce něco ví, tatíček ho už jistě pomalu zasvěcuje, zaručeně z něj chce mít důstojného následníka se vším všudy… Možná by to mohl jen okouknout, tak aby ho nikdo neviděl… Třeba to není past…

Ne. Je to risk.

Nebo ano…

Půjde tam. Ale vezme si neviditelný plášť.

***

Po celém dni mučivého dilematu a zvažování argumentů pro a proti nakonec šel. Dokonce poslechl a nechal si to doporučené vybavení, které měl na sobě i při té nešťastné kolizi. Ovšem neviditelný plášť si vzal taky – ono nebylo tak úplně snadné se v devět večer vytratit ze společenské místnosti, ještě plné studentů. Ronovi a Hermioně se vymlouvat nemusel – Ron někde randil s Levandulí a Hermiona trucovala v knihovně. Ale i tak, kdyby ho zase pronásledoval Colin s tím svým foťákem... Nepotřeboval víc pozornosti, než už měl. V ruce pevně svíral hůlku – neozbrojený do jámy lvové nepoleze – a tiše se plížil chodbami, aby nebyly slyšet ani jeho kroky.

Chodba před Komnatou nejvyšší potřeby byla prázdná. Harry zadoufal, že si to Malfoy rozmyslel, taky nevěděl, co si má vlastně přát, aby se mu objevil vchod. Komnata se zjevovala v reakci na potřebu (dokonce nejvyšší) žadatele v úzkých. Což on sice byl, ale nejvíc ze všeho si přál, aby se Komnata vůbec neobjevila a on dovnitř nemusel. Zrovna chtěl začít jásat, že to Malfoy nedomyslel a on je tím pádem od dalšího rozhodování osvobozen, když se ve zdi zhmotnily dveře a vykoukla z nich Malfoyova hlava. Blonďák se rozhlédl, a když zjistil, že je chodba prázdná, nespokojeně se zamračil a vykročil na chodbu, aby se podíval za roh směrem, kudy se šlo k Nebelvíru. Dveře nechal pootevřené.

Harry v duchu svolal všechny bájné kouzelníky Merlinem počínaje a Gandalfem konče na pomoc, aby uvnitř nebyla půlka Zmijozelu, a rychle proklouzl dovnitř. Právě včas, protože Malfoy se vracel, ve tváři rozmrzelý výraz.

Uvnitř nebyla ani noha. Harry se rozhlédl, jestli se někde neschovávají a taky jestli by podle vybavení komnaty nedokázal odhadnout, co má Malfoy za lubem, ale nepoznal nic. Vypadalo to tam jako ve starém zapomenutém skladišti. Rozbité skříně, polámané židle, stohy starých knih, přes které byly naházené nějaké staré závěsy a drapérie, glóbusy, vyřazené učební pomůcky, támhle v rohu dokonce hromada propálených kotlíků, staré školní kufry, bedny, truhly s bůhvíčím… Harry zauvažoval, jestli Komnata nevyšší potřeby neslouží v Bradavicích jako jinde ve starých domech půda. Co už není k ničemu, ale majiteli je líto vyhodit, šoupne se na půdu. Nebo sem. Je vůbec v Bradavicích půda? A co všechno by se tu našlo, kdyby člověk pořádně hledal?

Z úvah ho vytrhl Malfoyův hlas. „Do prdele, kurva, kurva,“ ozvalo se zezadu a Harry se otočil, jen aby viděl, jak se Malfoy otráveně svalil na starou pohovku, která měla ulomenou nohu a místo ní spočívala na stohu starých knih. „Zbabělec zasraná potterovská. A pak, že jsou nebelvíři proslulí odvahou,“ brblal blonďatý zmijozel.

Harry se ještě jednou rozhlédl, aby se ujistil. Bylo divné, že by Malfoy neměl za zadkem alespoň to obvyklé patolízalské natvrdlé duo, ale opravdu tu nikdo nebyl. Malfoy nelhal a tohle jako past nevypadalo. Zato Malfoy vypadá… k nakousnutí. Rozhodl se.

Shodil plášť z hlavy a svého odvěkého rivala napomenul: „Ale ale, Malfoyi. Co ty sprosťárny? Ještě, že tě neslyší matka, určitě by tě poslala vymýt si pusu mýdlem.“

Malfoy nejdřív vypadal, že se lekl, ale rychle se opanoval a nasadil povýšený úsměšek. „Ty z té mudlovštiny nikdy nevyrosteš, co Pottere?“ odfrkl si pohrdavě. „Kouzelnické matky použijí _boca lavare_ , když už. A sundej si ten plášť celej, ta vznášející se hlava vypadala pitomě už tehdy v Prasinkách. Od té doby se to moc nevylepšilo.“

„Když tě pohled na mě tak uráží, proč jsi mě sem vlastně zval?“ opáčil Harry, ale plášť si sundal. Hůlku ale neodložil ani nestrčil do kapsy – Malfoy tu svoji taky držel mezi prsty, jak si všiml. Že by stál o souboj?

„Proč…“ zamyšleně opakoval Malfoy. „Co takhle abych se přesvědčil, že mě ráno nešálil zrak?“

„Přeskočilo ti? Ty si myslíš, že se tu před tebou snad budu svlíkat?“ spadla Harrymu brada, ale brzy měl poznat, že to Malfoy myslí smrtelně vážně.

Využil Harryho šoku a chvilky, kdy nebyl tak úplně ve střehu, střelhbitě mávl rukou a sykl: _„Expelliarmus!“_ , Harrymu hůlka vylétla z ruky a silou kouzla se zapotácel vzad. Malfoy Harryho jedinou milovanou zbraň chytil v letu, hodil za sebe na pohovku a přikázal: „Hábit dolů, a hned!“

„Ne!“

„Mám ho na tobě roztrhat na cáry? Už jsem si dlouho neprocvičoval _diffindo_ ,“ ušklíbl se Malfoy.

Harry se zoufale snažil vymyslet, jak z toho ven, ale věděl, že je v koncích. Náhradní hábit má v prádelně a dřív než pozítří nebude zpátky. Jestli mu tenhle Malfoy zničí, v čem by šel zítra do školy? Jestli se tedy vůbec zítřka dožije. Možná umře hanbou a bude mít klid. Nebo… ukáže Malfoyovi, co chce. Najednou mu začalo být všecko jedno.

„Tak fajn,“ odsekl vztekle. „Klidně se dívej. Hlavně abys neoslepl.“ Rozepnul si hábit a spustil si ho k nohám. K nohám v hedvábných punčochách, „vypůjčených“ z prádelny a upevněných na krajkovém podvazkovém pásu. „Spokojený?“

„Ne,“ pronesl Malfoy nějak divně chraplavě. „Chtělo by to lodičky na vysokém podpatku. Tyhle křápy k tomu vypadají příšerně. A blíž. Pojď blíž.“

Harry měl dojem, že nevěří svým uším. Lodičky. Zbláznil se ten Malfoy, nebo…? Nebo se mu líbí, co vidí? Zkusmo udělal krok. „Stačí?“

„Ještě blíž. Až sem ke mně.“

Harry popošel ještě o kus a zastavil se metr před pohovkou, na které Malfoy seděl, teď poněkud napjatě a jako na jehlách. Harry si všiml, že se mu na horním rtu začínají tvořit kapky potu a zrudl mu krk. Nevěřícně zamrkal. Tohle vážně vypadalo, jako by Malfoy byl… vzrušený. Už jo. Blondýnovi z očí svítil nepopiratelný zájem a z jeho hladového pohledu se začínalo dělat horko i Harrymu. Všude.

Draco mu vyjel pohledem od kotníků až ke krajkovým podvazkům, držícím punčochy, ale výš už mu v podrobnějším zkoumání bránilo tričko, do kterého by se vešel Crabbe i s Goylem a ještě by možná mohli přibrat třetího. Taková vytahaná ohavnost… „To triko dolů,“ ukázal hůlkou. „K těm punčochám rozhodně nepasuje.“

Harry si teď už byl celkem jistý, že Malfoye k takovému jednání rozhodně nevede záměr nějak ho ztrapnit. Nemá tu své obvyklé obecenstvo, před kterým by mohl Harryho ponižovat, a bez toho to jaksi ztrácelo smysl. Navíc se zdálo, že se nějak nemůže Harryho odhalené kůže dočkat, a jemu to dělalo nečekaně dobře. Nevěděl, kam tohle všechno směřuje, ale rozhodl se, že jestli si Malfoy vychutnává jeho ponížení, a přitom ho pohled na Harryho tělo očividně vzrušuje, může zkusit, jestli ho dokáže dohnat k tomu, aby ztratil dekorum. Překříženýma rukama vzal za lem trika a jediným pohybem si ho přetáhl přes hlavu. Hodil ho na pohozený hábit a narovnal se.

A Malfoy nesporně zíral. Ztmavly mu oči a dychtivě poposedl na pohovce dopředu, takže už seděl jen na krajíčku. Očima přejížděl Harrymu po celém těle, štíhlém, ale díky famfrpálovým tréninkům pěkně tvarovaném a svalnatém, jako by ho hodnotil a – ano, určitě obdivoval, ale jeho pohled neomylně pořád přitahoval Harryho podbřišek a to, co ráno jen s obtížemi nacpal do šněrovacích kožených tang a teď se to pod Malfoyovým pohledem dychtivě nalévalo a nedočkavě vrchem poněkud přetékalo ven.

Harry chvíli jen stál, a pak se s předstíranou jízlivostí optal: „Tak co, už ses dost vynadíval? Nebo mám udělat otočku, aby ses mohl podívat i zezadu? Stačilo? Už můžu jít?“

Ne,“ vyhrkl Malfoy spontánně. „Nestačilo a nemůžeš.“

„Jestlipak doma vědí o tvých voyeurských sklonech, Malfoyi?“ zeptal se Harry s vědoucím úšklebkem. „Nestačí ti očumovat ty tvoje kamarádíčky v ložnici, když se převlíkají? Mně budeš říkat, že jsem úchyl, ale co ty? Co z toho vůbec máš?“

„Co z toho mám?“ vyjekl Malfoy teď už vztekle a vyskočil na nohy. „Chceš vědět, co z toho mám, Pottere? Ptáka jako kámen, to z toho mám! Od rána nemůžu na ty tvoje opunčochovaný nohy přestat myslet, a na to, jak se ti nadouvají ty tanga, cos ukradl Parkinsonový, teprve ne!“ Začal si trhat za hábit v horečnaté snaze se ho zbavit.

„Mám spodky jak naškrobený, jak mi z něj celý den ukapává, a koule budu mít nejspíš fialový už nadosmrti. Sotva dokážu sedět nebo chodit. A je to tvoje vina,“ namířil na Harryho hůlku, konečně si strhl hábit a teď se potýkal s poklopcem. „A ty mi teď z těch problémů pěkně pomůžeš. Jinak se zítra celá škola dozví, že holkám kradeš spoďáry a co s nima děláš.“

„Pomůžu? Já že ti z těch problémů pomůžu?“ vytřeštil oči Harry. „A jak?“

Malfoy, teď už kalhoty u kotníků a spodky taky, mávl hůlkou ke svým nohám. „Vykouříš mi ho. Kleknout.“

„Ty ses zbláznil, Malfoyi,“ hlesl Harry nepřesvědčivě a oči mu uvázly na solidní erekci, která Malfoyovi trčela zpod košile jako k poctě zbraň. Mimoděk popošel ještě o krůček blíž, aby líp viděl. Překrásné. Ten zmetek, nejenže je nejbohatší a nejpohlednější z celého ročníku, on musí mít ještě jednu z nejdokonalejších výbaviček, co kdy Harry viděl, a to jich v ložnici a famfrpálových šatnách už zahlédl pěknou řádku. Tohle ovšem byl výstavní kousek. Dlouhý, silný tak akorát, aby si jeden nevykloubil čelist, kdyby byl tak šílený a chtěl vyhovět Malfoyově rozkazu, předkožka už stažená odhalovala žalud zrudlý a nalitý krví a špička ronila kapky touhy. Harry vyjel pohledem výš a zase zpátky. Malfoy, jak tam stál v bílé košili, kolejní kravatě a s kalhotami u kotníků, vypadal nemravně a dekadentně. A jemu se to líbilo.

„Řekl jsem kleknout,“ přeskočil Malfoyovi hlas a Harrymu bylo jasné, že už se skoro neovládá. Přistoupil ještě o krok blíž, až se o Malfoye skoro otřel, a naklonil se mu k uchu.

„Řekni, Malfoyi, když to udělám,“ lehce mu olízl lalůček a Malfoy sebou trhl, „co ti zabrání to všude rozkecat? Byl bych blázen, kdybych ti přidával další munici.“ A zlehka kousl Malfoye do krku, hned pod ucho, tam, kde je pokožka nejcitlivější. Pravou rukou mu jenom jakoby náhodou zavadil o stehno a Malfoyovi ze zaťatých rtů unikl zvuk, který připomínal zakňučení.

„Komu bych to vykládal? Komu ze Zmijozelu bych se asi tak chtěl chlubit, že jsem byl ochotný nechat na sebe sáhnout nějakého chlapa? A ze všech na světě právě tebe? Já, dědic a pýcha rodu Malfoyů? Fotr by mě vydědil, zabil a zase vzkřísil, aby mě mohl předhodit Pánu Zla. Tak už se mě sakra dotkni, nebo bude po mně i bez něj!“

Tohle Harrymu vzalo řeč. Vypadalo to, že Malfoy nelže – že skutečně a opravdově chce od Harryho… Dobře. Ruka, která o nohu předtím zavadila jen jakoby náhodou, teď rázně a cíleně zamířila po stehně nahoru. Harry Malfoye pohladil po boku, sjel po břiše ke šťastné stezce světlých chloupků, která ho jako naváděcí dráha vedla od pupku dolů, přetočil ruku a hřbetem pohladil tu šťavnatou erekci, která se hrdě pnula vzhůru a při jeho dotyku sebou trhla jako po ráně elektrickým proudem. V Harryho podbřišku to zacukalo taky. Jako by mezi jeho a Malfoyovým penisem bylo přímé spojení.

„Víc,“ zasténal Malfoy a Harry poslechl. Teď už ho vzal do dlaně a pevně kolem něj sevřel prsty. Druhou rukou vjel Malfoyovi pod košilí na záda a níž, vzal do dlaně hýždi a trochu ji prohnětl. Malfoy prudce vtáhl vzduch do plic. Harry mu palcem přejel po špičce penisu, která mu koukala z dlaně, a plynule sjel rukou až ke kořeni a zase zpět. A zase objel palcem žalud. Cítil, jak mu v ruce Malfoyův penis tepe touhou, a ten jeho na tom nebyl o moc líp. Dral se mu z těsných tang výš a výš a tkanička ve šněrování začínala nepříjemně tlačit.

„Nepřestávej. Víc,“ vydechl Draco. Harry se rozhodl. Teď už to nebude na rozkaz, teď už to bude, protože chce. Klesl na kolena a zabořil nos do Malfoyových chloupků vedle kořene penisu. Bokem se o něj otřel a pomazlil se s ním. Cítil Malfoyovu vůni, pižmo čistého vzrušeného mužského těla a drahého parfémovaného mýdla (určitě nějaká francouzská značka, pomyslel si), a ta kombinace ho rozpalovala a probouzela v něm chtíč, jaký ještě nikdy nezažil. Jak asi chutná? Zkusmo olízl špičku, u které se už zase perlila nová kapička. Trochu nahořklé a slané, ale ne špatné. Malfoyovi podklesla kolena, upustil hůlku, chytil se Harryho za ramena a zafňukal. Harryho vlastní penis se dožadoval taky nějaké pozornosti, ale Harry si ho pro tuhle chvíli nevšímal. Vzal do úst ten Malfoyův, nejdřív jen žalud, jazykem ho objel dokola, olízl další kapku a pohladil ho po uzdičce, a pak schoval zuby za rty a sjel dolů, kam až zvládl, aniž by se začal dávit, a se sáním se zase pomalu vrátil zpátky. A znovu. Jazykem obkroužit žalud, dolů, nasát a zase zpět. Malfoy teď už sténal nepřetržitě a tál mu pod rukama i ústy jako vosk, a všechny ty zvuky a Malfoyova poddajnost se společnou silou vrhaly Harrymu přímo do slabin.

 _Může se někdo udělat jen z toho, že ho kouří někomu jinému?_ napadlo Harryho, když se potřetí vracel stejnou cestou na vrchol. Asi ne. Musí Malfoye vyřídit co nejdřív, aby mohl utéct někam na toalety a taky se vyhonit, jinak snad praskne. Že by mu to Malfoy oplatil, v to si vůbec netroufal doufat.

Stáhl druhou ruku s Malfoyova zadku, za který si ho doposud přidržoval, a vsunul mu ji mezi nohy. Vzal do ní jeho koule, teď už přitažené těsně k tělu, trochu je promnul, což z Malfoye vyrazilo další hlasitý sten, nechal je spočinout v dlani a prsty zajel za ně, na citlivou tkáň hráze a ještě o kousek dál. Dobře věděl, co jemu samotnému dělá dobře, a tak zkusil, jestli bude Malfoy stejně citlivý. Byl. Táhle zaúpěl, podklesl v kolenou, ztěžka se Harrymu opřel o ramena a mírně roztáhl stehna, aby mu usnadnil přístup. A Harry se nedal dvakrát pobízet. Natáhl ruku ještě dál, ohnul ji v zápěstí a prostředníčkem jemně začal masírovat okolí svraštělého vstupu do Malfoyova těla, jehož sval se stahoval a povoloval, jakoby sám chtěl vtáhnout jeho prst dovnitř. Ústy dál zpracovával jeho erekci a pomáhal si druhou rukou, a Malfoy sténal a kňučel a občas táhle zanaříkal, že by trumfnul i Ufňukanou Uršulu.

„Tak už ho do mě strč, Pottere, dělá ti potíže se trefit, nebo ti prsty ukousl nějaký Hagridův mazlíček?“ vyhrkl po chvíli zoufale Malfoy, zdivočelý touhou.

„Takhle nasucho nic moc,“ pustil ho Harry na chvíli z pusy. Zoufale se rozhlédl kolem a už zvažoval, že použije vlastní sliny, když zjistil, že tentokrát Komnata nevyšších potřeb vyslyšela potřebu jich obou. Na pohovce za Malfoyem se zhmotnil kelímek a jestli se Harry nepletl, bude v něm něco, co jim věci budoucí značně usnadní.

A opravdu. Když se pro něj Harry natáhl a nešikovně jednou rukou sundal víčko, zabořily se mu prsty do kluzkého lubrikantu prvotřídní kvality. Rychle ruku vrátil tam, kde byla předtím, a zatlačil prostředníkem na Malfoyův anus. „Zatlač proti mně,“ poradil Malfoyovi a ten dychtivě vyhověl. Prst zmizel uvnitř, Harry s ním zkusmo začal otáčet a kroutit, ústy se vrátil k jeho penisu a Malfoy vykřikl. „Jo, Pottere, kurva ještě!“ Harry to zopakoval a zřejmě zasáhl nějaké obzvlášť citlivé místo uvnitř, protože Malfoy zdivočel. Prudce začal trhat boky kupředu, vrážel Harrymu do úst, cestou zpět mu umožňoval zajet prstem hlouběji, a když Harry přidal druhý, ochotně ho přijal, sténal a naříkal a padaly z něj obscénnosti takového kalibru, že to už Harry nevydržel, přestal si přidržovat Malfoyův penis a teď volnou rukou zamířil k vlastnímu rozkroku. Rychlým pohybem rozvázal šněrování vepředu a osvobozený mučedník mu nadšeně vyskočil do dlaně. Dál šukal Malfoye prsty i pusou a přitom si ve stejném rytmu honil vlastní erekci.

Najednou se mu Malfoy vytrhl, popadl ho za vlasy a vytáhl do stoje. „To pořád není kurva dost, pojď!“ Otočil se k pohovce, vylezl koleny na sedačku s nohama rozkročenýma, kam až mu kalhoty u kotníků dovolily, předklonil se a rukama se zapřel o opěradlo. Ohlédl se přes rameno. „No co čumíš? Snad víš, kam co patří, ne?“

Harry chvilku oněměle zíral, ale rychle se vzpamatoval. Tohle byl splněný sen, jaký si nikdy ani netroufal nechat zdát. Horečnatě hmátl po kelímku s lubrikantem, nanesl si ho bohatou vrstvu na penis a trochu přidal i Malfoyovi do rýhy na vyšpuleném zadku. Nasměroval se ke vstupu a zatlačil.

„Jo, do prdele, jo!“ vyjekl Malfoy a přirazil dozadu. Harry zajel dovnitř až po kořen a z toho horkého těsného sevření se mu skoro zkroutily palce u nohou.  Ještě pořád tomu nevěřil. Harry Potter, hrdina a předpokládaný zachránce kouzelnického světa, tu v punčochách a podvazkovém pásu šuká do zadku syna nejvěrnějšího přisluhovače Pána Zla. A co víc, oběma se to líbí, a jak! Trochu se odtáhl a zhoupl se zpátky.

A znovu.

A znovu.

Dracovi povolily ruce a snížil záda, jak hledal nejlepší úhel, kdy by se jeho prostata dostala do přímého kontaktu s Harryho výpady, a slastné zaskučení prozradilo, že uspěl. Harrymu hučelo v uších, sám sténal už taky nahlas, v podbřišku měl jako před výbuchem a věděl, že to dlouho nevydrží, a tak hmátl oběma rukama dospod, jednou pod košilí zamířil k bradavce, kterou promnul mezi ukazováčkem a palcem, až se Malfoy zajíkl, druhou popadl jeho nalitý penis a začal mu ho honit ve stejném rytmu, v jakém do něj vrážel. A bylo to. Draco zavyl: „Harryyy!“svaly v konečníku se mu začaly stahovat a Harymu ruku zkropila horká sprška. To shodilo přes okraj propasti i jeho. S divokým zasténáním se naposledy prudce do Malfoye zabořil a tepavě se mu vyprázdnil do útrob. Pak se na něj vysíleně svalil, Dracovi povolily ruce i kolena a oba se se sesunuli na pohovku, mírně bokem, aby Harry Draca pod sebou neudusil.

Najednou měl pocit, že zažil něco výjimečného. Nejen, že to byl jeho první sex a že si lepší vůbec ani nedokázal představit. Ale to, jak se mu Malfoy nakonec nabídl – jak se mu vydal na milost, protože tohle rozhodně vyvážilo a předčilo obrázek Pottera v dívčím prádle, to si byl jistý – to v něm vyvolalo podivné pocity. Cítil se obdarovaný. Cítil se vyvolený. A cítil se – jiná slova ho nenapadala – jako po milování. Přitáhl se Malfoye blíž k sobě a zlehka ho políbil do vlasů.

Draco k němu otočil hlavu. „A to bylo co, Pottere? Po šesti letech nenávisti najednou něžnost?“

„Ne, Malfoyi,“ odpověděl mu upřímně. „Po šesti letech nenávisti by ze mě něžnost fakt nikdo nevykřesal. Ale po milování? Jo, řekl bych, že jo.“

Draco chvíli mlčel. Pak se otočil, aby byl k Harrymu čelem, a zadíval se mu do očí. „Milování?“ zeptal se tiše. Vypadal najednou ztraceně.

„Jo, milování,“ potvrdil Harry. „A zatraceně skvělý. Ty si to nemyslíš?“

„Jo, zatraceně skvělý,“ souhlasil Malfoy. Zaváhal, pak se trochu natáhl a zkusmo přejel rty po těch Harryho. Harry mu polibek vrátil, jazykem mu rozdělil rty a vnikl do úst, kam ho jeho milenec ochotně pustil a vyšel mu vstříc. Chvíli se neuspěchaně líbali, a pak se Malfoy odtáhl. „Budu muset jít, než mě začnou hledat.“ Posadil se a začal si soukat nahoru spodky i kalhoty, kterými měl pořád ještě svázané kotníky.

Harry se taky posadil a s dost pochybným úspěchem se pokusil uvést šněrování na tangách do původního stavu, narovnal si podvazkový pás a uhladil punčochy, a když se zvedl, aby si došel pro tričko a hábit, zjistil, že ho Draco pozoruje a jako by se ze všech sil snažil udržet pusu zavřenou.

„Co je?“ optal se ho.

„Ty si holíš nohy?“ vyhrkl Draco zvědavě a Harry se zamračil.

„No jo. Zkus si někdy navlíct punčochy přes chlupy. Sčísnutý opačným směrem jsou fakt protivný. A navíc to vypadá děsně. Nějaký problém?“

„Ne, líbí se mi to,“ přiznal Draco. „Jenom krást to prádlo bys nemusel. Jestli ještě jednou dostane Parkinsonová takový hysterický záchvat jako dneska ráno, trefí mě šlak.“

„Já ho nekradu,“ ohradil se Harry. „Půjčuje mi ho Dobby. A zase ho pak po vyprání vrací.“

Draco vytřeštil oči. „Jak dlouho už…? A víš co? Ne, nechci to vědět. Jenom – tohle nevracej. Sluší ti to víc než Pansy. V tomhle přijď příště zase.“

„Příště?“ zeptal se Harry, v hlase patrnou naději. „Takže přátelé s benefity, Draco?“ Nedokázal si odpustit to křestní jméno.

Draco to postřehl a mírně se pousmál. „Ne,“ odpověděl. „Nepřátelé s benefity… Harry.“ Vstal, došel ke dveřím, cestou sebral z podlahy upuštěnou hůlku i hábit, vzal za kliku a pak se ještě otočil. „Zítra ve stejnou dobu?“

Harry kývl a zazubil se. A usmíval se, ještě když prolézal vchodem do nebelvírské věže.

Nepřátelé s benefity. Jo, to by mohl zvládnout. Alespoň než to skoncuje s Voldemortem. A potom… možná že z nepřátel budou přátelé, a třeba i něco víc.


End file.
